


Welcome home

by Myshka Caelum (hitori10)



Series: Child Ignis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef!Nyx, Child Ignis, Chocobos, Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vet!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/Myshka%20Caelum
Summary: Saying welcome home to someone always feels kinda special no matter how mundane it can be.





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing more for the child Ignis AU I've got going. Might be my favorite so far.

Welcome home

* * *

 

Saying welcome home to someone always feels kinda special no matter how mundane it can be.

"Welcome home, Ignis!"

The six year old looked up at his smiling parents, each holding his hands in their own.

Such a phrase was something he thought that he would never hear.

In the time that he was in the orphanage, he'd only learned the phrases good morning, good afternoon, goodnight, hello and goodbye. So the idea of hearing that was very much a welcome one.

Children are very observant sometimes.

Nyx went into their guestroom to let Umbra out of his kennel while Noctis took their son to his bedroom to get his things organized.

Walking into the room, Ignis nearly felt his jaw drop.

The room had some posters of his favorite star constellations that he and Noctis both loved to look at, posters of Ravatogh, the Disc of Cauthess, Lestallum, Galahad, Tenebrae, and Insomnia.

Pictures they took at the orphanage while the brunet was still there, several moogle and chocobo plushies were around the room, a bookshelf that was filled with books that Ignis loved to read, a carbuncle themed bed set, and the baby blue paint that the room was covered in seemed to sooth him.

Wrapping his small arms around Noct's waist, Ignis pressed his face into the fabric, taking in the scent of chocobos, fabric softener, and the dull air freshener they had in the house. "Thank you, mommy."

Noctis gently pat his son's head, "Of course, Ignis."

They both looked towards the doorway when they heard gentle scratching on the hard wood floor.

It was Umbra. Noctis and Nyx's dog.

Ignis looked up at the vet, and with his nod of encouragement, he went over and pet the dog on his head. He laughed when the dog licked his cheeks.

Nyx smiled at Noctis from the doorway as he appeared, the other returning the gesture.

The small brunet gently kissed Umbra's wet nose, "I'm home."

* * *

 

"Alright, Ignis. Now, you'll be going with your mother to the animal clinic today. Promise daddy you'll be good, alright?" Nyx was eye level with his son, sitting down, legs crossed and an encouraging smile on his face.

Ignis nodded, clumsily pushing up the glasses on his nose, "I promise, daddy."

"Good boy." The cook reached up and ruffled his son's hair.

"Can I tell you stories when me and mommy get back?"

"Yeah. I wanna hear how your day went, Iggy."

Ignis smiled as he hugged his father, the man holding onto him until Noctis came into the room.

"You ready, kiddo?"

The brunet nodded as he let go of Nyx as they both went to the door to get their shoes on.

Nyx lifted his son into his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek, his stubble making Ignis giggle.

Passing their child onto Noctis, he kissed the other's nose and almost laughed when his nose wrinkled.

"See you later."

* * *

 

"Alright, Ignis. Today we're gonna check up on the baby chocobos. The clinic will open up in about two hours."

"Then why are we here so early, mommy?"

"Because I have to feed all the animals and make sure they're all okay. I usually get very busy and can't look after them. My assistant Prompto does."

"Prompto?" The boy looked up at Noctis as he held his hand, walking through the halls.

"He's my childhood friend and helps me run the clinic. He'll be here in an hour. While I'm working, he'll keep you company."

Ignis nodded, then gasped in awe at all the chocobos.

Each bird was kept in their own individual space, a sufficient amount for their food and water bowls, and for them to roam around freely while being comfortable while they slept during the night.

"Okay, Ignis, I'll pick you up and you can open the locks for each of them. Just be careful okay?"

"Yes mommy."

Lifting the boy in his arms, he watched as Ignis opened the door and a chocobo went running out.

The process repeating itself with Ignis watching the birds with pure joy on his face.

"Okay, now I'll show you how much we'll feed them. Then, I have a surprise to show you."

Taking the child's hand after setting him down, Noctis led him to the barrels where the food was kept, and told Ignis the exact measurements. The boy carefully giving the large birds their food.

"Ready for your surprise?"

"Yeah!"

Walking a little further out, another area filled with baby chocobos came into view. "Wait here for a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

Looking out at the animals, Ignis waited patiently for Noctis to come back.

"Alright, Iggy, look this way."

The brunet's eyes widened when in his mother's arms was a black chocobo.

His books had said they were rare to find! And some people didn't even get a chance to see one in their lifetime!

"He's yours Ignis."

"M-Mine?"

"Yep. And once I make sure he's all okay, we'll take him home."

Thank the astrals he convinced Nyx not to build that area for the chocobo just yet. Their yard would certainly look weird without an actual chocobo there yet.

"Here, you can hold him, just be careful."

Taking the animal into his arms, Ignis looked down at the baby chocobo fondly.

...Leaving his parent the perfect opportunity to snap a picture and post it in their shared chat on his phone.

_Nyx: Good god, that kid is adorable._

_Crowe: I. DEMAND. TO. MEET. THIS. CHILD. SOON._

_Luna: That's adorable! I'm so glad to see him this happy! Good job you two!_

_Gladio: Huh, so that's your kid, Noct? Cute kid._

_Prompto: I KNOW SOMEONE WHOSE LEAVING A FULL FORTY MINUTES EARLY TO WORK. SEE YA SOON BUDDY!_

_Libertus: ...I'll bring by some cake when I come by._

_Pelna: Kids are really too wholesome for this world._

_Cindy: Goodness, well that little tyke sure is cute fellas._

_Dad: Ah, there's my grandson! An animal lover just like you Noctis!_

_Cor: Keep him happy like that, okay?_

_Noct: Nyx, make sure you get to building that pen sometime this week. The baby chocobo should be good by Friday._

_Nyx: Your wish is my command, Myshka!_

_Crowe: GAGGING._

The two continued to look after the animals, while Ignis and Dexter, the chocobo, walked together, the bird trailing behind him.

"NOCT BUDDY. I HAVE ARRIVED."

Noctis turned at the sound of his best friend's voice, the blonde rushing over towards them.

Ignis hid behind his parent's leg.

Prompto stopped in his tracks once he noticed the child hiding behind his friend. "Ah, sorry about that kiddo. I'm Prompto."

Gently coaxing his son from behind him, Ignis nodded in the blonde's direction, still holding onto Noct's pant leg. "I-Ignis."

"Well, Ignis, it's nice to meet you. I hope we become good friends."

The brunet felt himself relax, loosening his grip on Noctis' pants.

* * *

 

In the time that Noctis went into one of the examination rooms to look after someone's cat, he certainly didn't expect for Ignis to be on Prompto's back, said blonde crawling around the waiting room.

_Good job on getting him to like you, Prom. But seriously, get back to work._

Glancing at the clock, it was nearly time for lunch. Ah well, starting ten minutes early on that wouldn't hurt.

Carefully walking around the pair, Noctis put up the sign _lunch time, will be open in one hour._

"Alright, you two. It's time for lunch."

Prompto and Ignis perked up and followed Noctis into the staff room.

"I made some breaded pork cutlet with tomato sauce. Eat up." He gestured to the three plates on the table, letting the two sit down while he got water.

"It's yummy mommy!"

_Bless this child for not being a picky eater._

Prompto glanced over at his friend and nearly broke out laughing at his blushing face.

_Ah, it was super effective wasn't it buddy?_

* * *

 

When Nyx arrived home, he heard the sound of the pan sizzling, utensils being dropped into the sink, and the bright voices of Ignis' cartoons.

Peeking into the kitchen, Noctis was carefully cutting up some vegetables, making sure there were none in his helping, the little shit.

Rice cooking in a separate saucepan, and some creamy sauce simmering away.

Smiling to himself, Nyx quietly made his way into the living room, his son still immersed in his colorful show.

When he sat down, his son finally turned to him smiling, "Hi, daddy."

"Hey kiddo. You have fun with mommy today?"

The child nodded enthusiastically, "Yep. It was a lot of fun. I got to see a lot of chocobos, they're so big! I was allowed to pet other people's animals when they came by. Mommy even got me a black chocobo! They're so rare!"

His excitement was certainly infectious, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Most people never see one! My book said so."

He ruffled the boy's hair, "You have a name for him?"

"Dexter."

"Ignis and his pet black chocobo Dexter. Has a nice ring to it."

"How was work daddy?"

"Same as always. Cooked some good food and your aunt Crowe and uncle Libertus are excited to meet you."

"They are?"

Nyx nodded, "Of course. They wanna meet my son."

"Are they nice?"

"Very. Your uncle said he would bring cake when he comes to visit this weekend."

The child's eyes brightened at the mention of the desert.

"Just after dinner okay? We don't want mommy going into bahamut mode."

_"I heard that!"_

Nyx snickered.

"I almost forgot."

The cook looked down at Ignis, "What?"

Ignis smiled up at his dad, "Welcome home, daddy."

Nyx's eyes softened, "I'm home, kiddo."

Saying welcome home to someone always feels kinda special no matter how mundane it can be.

Especially when it's being said by your family, more than happy to welcome you back.

* * *

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this whole series is so friggin wholesome.


End file.
